I haven't left you fanfiction readers! New book (Cant wait to post it)
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Okay, here is a little info on why I haven't updated in a while. Kanan is a really hard guy to get back story from. So I have been digging in the past week and I am almost ready to post. As for the new book, Once I am done with Isabella Mandale, I will take a break from this section so i can get more info on Asoka Tano. So instead, i will write a kingdom hearts Fan Fiction!


TASOO: Bet your expecting a kingdom hearts/Star wars rebels crossover extravagant story huh? Well sike! It isn't! I just decided to do both information in one book so that i can save space. So lets get started with star wars rebels shall we? Basically i wanna say that i am supper sorry for not updating in a while. And if you haven't read the summary, then i shall tell you. ISABELLA MANDALE IS SO HARD! Well, its not her. Its Kanan. In order for me to explain in the next chapter how they know each other, i need to know Kanan's back story. Yes Kanan, the guy that has been so mysterious about his past and doesn't bother to tell us a single thing! So i have been digging in Wiki for hours and hours and so far i have about a few facts. Yes in my time i found a few. But still, I'm looking! Now that's just about up to date about the star wars rebels information.

Ivory: Are you gonna let me speak now?

TASOO: Yes, go ahead.

Ivory: Okay people guess what we have for you!? ( Takes out pom poms ) HOMEWORK! Yay say it with me!  
H-O-M-E-W-O-R-K! What does that spell? HOMEWORK!

Selene: I swear, I want to tape her mouth shut and tie her hands with unbreakable rope-

Ivory: That doesn't sound to bad.

Selene: You didn't let me finish. I want to do that, and throw you off a cliff.

Ivory: (Yelps and whimpers) B-U-R-N T-H-E H-O-M-E-W-O-R-K! What does that spell? BURN THE HOMEWORK!

Selene: Much better.

TASOO: Just tell the people what there "homework" is.

Ivory: Okay, i need ideas for pranks. And don't call it homework, call it an extreme activity where you can sit down and relax... THEN LET YOUR MIND EXPLODE! Seriously, there are no bad pranks and i will try to use them all.

Elizabeth: (Stands up) There are just a few rules. 1: No acahole, cigarettes, or drugs of any kind. 2: Nothing sexual. 3:No cursing. 4: No killing anyone. ( As much as i want Ezra dead ) 5: No romance as in KananxHera or EzraxSabine ETC.

TASOO: I label all of my stories as k+ because i feel that is the age group of my stories. Failure to follow the rules, and i will not use the pranks. Now, lets get on with kingdom hearts stuff. People, I encourage you to try this catagory even if you dont know what it is. To sum it up, If you like disney movies then this is the story for you. If you dont, then depending on how much you hate it, you can just close it or burn your computer to remove any damage done to it that involves disney.

Inner sanity: To sum it up on what its about, A normal boy's island get swallowed by Darkness and looks for his missing friends, while meeting Donald Duck and Goofy who are looking for their missing king. ( AKA King Mickey duh ) Joining forces, Sora then travels to many disney worlds looking for his missing friends. Other stuff happens, but thats the core of it. Bigger summary in the book once it comes out.

TASOO: Now, to conclude this informational section, i will now give out character traits for my OC's

Name: Tris Hart  
Age: twelve  
Position: main character  
Facial Appearance: chestnut haired girl with bright green eyes. Freckles on upper cheeks and a warm smile. Hair goes halfway to back. Tall and skinny. Tan skin.  
Clothing appearance: Purple skirt with black outlining. Purple tank top with black outlining. Black leggings and long black leather boots. Hair in high pony tail. Short jacket that is purple with black outlining. Fingerless gloves.  
Characteristics: kind, Shy in the beginning but determined in the end. A bit far off in some times. A quirky appearance.  
Story: dreading her brother, Austin, move to the military, Tris wished upon a shooting star midnight one summer night that she would be able to be with him, just a while longer. The next day, she woke up in a strange town. Realizing it is hollow bastion from the game, Tris then sets out to find any survivors of her world,

Austin Hart  
Age: fifteen  
Position: secondary character, Tris's older brother  
Facial appearance: reddish hair with freckles and green eyes. Short hair. Tall and skinny. Tan skin.  
Clothing appearance: baggy shorts ( like sora's ) that are black With red out linings. Matching  
t-shirt and fingerless gloves. Cameo boots that are also red and black. Austin has a short jacket  
( like sora's ) that is red with black outlining.  
Characteristics: friendly, competitive, outgoing, smart, overprotective ( toward Tris )  
Story: forced to join the military, Austin wanted to make sure that his last days in his home, was his best. Playing his favorite and mastered game, kingdom hearts two, he wishes that this game was most defiantly real. As his wish was granted, he and her sister, Tris, mysteriously woke up in different worlds. He is not sure where her sister is, but as for him, he woke up in Twilight town.

Kat Cleveland  
Age: twelve  
Position: secondary character, Tris's best friend  
Facial appearance: blonde hair and blue eyes. Blonde hair goes little past waist Short and skinny. Pale skin.  
Clothing appearance: pig tales in hair. Has glasses. Wears a purple tie die t shirt and jeans. Also wears a short jacket.  
Characteristics: funny, quirky, loves to make people smile, can't take things seriously, is kind to all friends and strangers ( maybe even the evil )  
Story: Austin and Tris live in Texas while Kat lives in Florida. Miles away, Kat wishes more than anything to see her friend Tris once again. They have everything in common, despite the fact that she despises the game that her best friend is obsessed with, kingdom hearts. But when she wakes up in The World That Never Was and held captive by organization 13, she realizes that this game is not a game anymore and she regrets not playing it, as she doesn't know anything about it.

Summary: As keyblade wielders fall, normal people rise and take their place. Tris is a twelve year old that dreads the day that her brother, Austin, leaves for the military. Austin is a fifteen year old that wishes he won't go, that kingdom hearts was real. As for Kat, she wishes that she could see her best friend, Tris again. None but Austin's wish comes true as the three are sent to different worlds from the kingdom hearts game. But it wasn't magic that sent them there, it was Xemnas...

( Way to pronounce Xemnas... (Zem nas)

TASOO: Yes, i know that the name is odd. But gimme a break! This is Japanese were dealing with. And i ignore the fact that it is. When you travel with the boys ( Aka Sora, Donald and Goofy ) You realize that there are complete idiotically stupid. Which in some case, can be pretty funny. So, hope you enjoyed the information!

Ivory: Really? That's the best you can do? Who likes information?

TASOO: Some people... Ugh who cares about that. Whats done is done. See you next time people!


End file.
